


Just let me adore you

by Serendipity_24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_24/pseuds/Serendipity_24
Summary: “You have got to be kidding me.” A very familiar voice said.“Oikawa.”“My life is ruined. Of all the people to share a dorm with, it has to be you?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at an UshiOi fic so please go easy on me! It is also not proofread as well :D  
> Disclaimer: all the characters, places, and events are fictional and any overlap is pure coincidental.

Ushijima walked into the dorm he’d be sharing with another student. It had the typical furnishing of two beds, two desks, and two closets with a shared bathroom immediately to the right of the dorm entrance. Definitely not at Shiratorizawa anymore. After graduating, he figured he’d continue his volleyball career at University of Tokyo while majoring in agricultural science. As he settles into his new home, the door swings open.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” A very familiar voice said.  
“Oikawa.”  
“My life is ruined. Of all the people to share a dorm with, it has to be you?”  
“You may speak to the RA about it.”  
“You bet I will.” and with that, Oikawa slammed the door once more. Ushijima never understood why Oikawa disliked him for speaking the truth. Shiratorizawa would have been the better choice for a player like Oikawa. It would have been a symbiotic relationship; Shiratorizawa will bring out the best in Oikawa just like Oikawa will do for Shiratorizawa. But that’s in the past now. At least he will have a chance to spike Oikawa’s set here. The thought was cut off as the door slammed open once more.  
“The RA said I have to put up with you because apparently, this is not high school anymore.”  
“It is not.”  
“I know that Ushiwaka-chan. God, I don’t know how I’m gonna put up with you for a whole year. If I had known that this would happen, I would have asked for a single.”  
“Why did you not?”  
“Because I thought I would make new friends but obviously the universe is plotting against me. Move over, I want this bed.” Oikawa said as he made way to Ushijima’s side of the room.  
“I have already chosen this bed.”  
“Well then unchose it. This is the least you can do for me for having to dorm with you.”  
“There is nothing wrong with dorming with me.”  
“Of course there is. I have to see your face morning to night. Good thing I’m not joining the volleyball team.”  
Ushijima was shocked that Oikawa wasn’t going to join the volleyball team. He thought Oikawa loved volleyball as much as him.  
“Why are you not joining the volleyball team?”  
“What’s it to you? Not everyone breathed and lived volleyball like you and Tobio-chan. I had my fun at Aoba Johsai.”  
“No. You were supposed to set for me.”  
“There you go again, dictating what I should do and not do. Let me be clear: your opinions are yours and you may think they’re right but the world does not revolve around you. Get that through that thick head of yours. You can keep your bed. I’m going to the canteen.”  
Ushijima was stunned. What he said were facts; Oikawa should continue playing volleyball or else his talents would be a waste if he didn’t. He admitted that claiming Oikawa should set for him was an opinion but still, he was right about the other parts. Did Oikawa not understand that? Maybe he should make Oikawa understand how talented he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> So we're gonna go fluff then baby angst cuz too much angst isn't good but no angst is no fun. Again, not beta'd so pls forgive any mistakes. Also, points to ya if you can pinpoint a scene from a Chinese dong hua call Mo Dao Zu Shi (it's a pretty good one, I recommend if you haven't seen it!). Thanks for reading this!

Turns out, rooming together doesn’t mean seeing each other everyday. When Ushijima is off to class, Oikawa is still asleep. When Ushijima is back, Oikawa is still out doing who knows what. Maybe Oikawa is avoiding him on purpose…. Oikawa did seem pretty upset when he stormed off on that first day. That was more than a week ago. While people think Ushijima is not in tune to other’s emotions, he can still sense how people feel; he just didn’t understand the reason behind the emotion most of the time. Focusing on the issue at hand, how can he get Oikawa’s attention? Games? Books? Food? He does remember seeing that Oikawa’s favorite food was milk bread in that one magazine back in high school. An attempt wouldn’t hurt anyone. If it’s irreconcilable with Oikawa after this then so be it. He’ll live his life and Oikawa can live his own. Tomorrow after class, he’ll make a trip to the bakery near campus. 

The smell of fresh bread and sweet cookies invaded his nose as Ushijima walked in. The colorful cakes and plethora of different carby goodness were tempting but he only had one thing on his mind.   
“One loaf of milk bread please.” Ushijima asked the cashier who seemed to be staring at him as if she was under a spell.   
Perhaps he had something on his face. He subconsciously wiped his face as he was walking towards the exit with bread in hand when suddenly, a weight attached to his calves. A pair of wide brown eyes were staring back at him when he looked down. Suddenly, those eyes scrunched and out comes waterfalls.   
“Daddyyy” the young girl screamed as she held onto his leg tighter.   
For the first time in his life, Ushijima did not know what to do. He had never interacted with kids much less comforted one before. At this point, the girl’s crying had attracted a crowd who murmured amongst themselves that Ushijima must not know how to take care of his kid. Well, wasn’t that rude. He was pretty confident that his kid would not cry like this in the first place to garner people’s attention.   
“Alright, alright. There we go. It’s ok, don’t cry. There, there.” Out of thin air, Oikawa had come to take the girl into his arms. The crowd dispersed as if the curse had been broken; gathering together to criticize Ushijima’s parenting skills was indeed a curse.   
“What did you do, Ushiwaka-chan?”   
“I did nothing”  
“Obviously, you didn’t or else she wouldn’t be crying this hard. Isn’t that right, Princess?” Oikawa asked the young girl with a sweet smile to which the little girl replied with a cute smile of her own. Woah, something is up with his heart beat. Did he drink too much tea before class?   
“Let’s get you back to your family, sweetheart. They’re probably worried sick.” Oikawa started toward the exit with Ushijima in tow. Turns out the little girl’s dad was just next door, looking at some veggies when the little girl was lured in by the cookies in the bakery.   
“She probably got scared and grabbed onto the leg of a tall person.” Oikawa commented as he and Ushijima walked back to their dorm.  
“You were very good with her. How did you know what to say?”   
“Well my sister had a kid when I was barely 10 so I grew up with my nephew, Takeru. Kids are easy to handle if you know what to say.”   
“That is quite a skill. I grew up as an only child and did not have any relatives younger than me.”   
“Just admit that you suck at taking care of kids, Ushiwaka-chan.”  
“How will I know I suck at it if I have never tried it?” At that, Oikawa raised his eyebrows as if to say really? That situation didn’t prove it to you?  
“Ok, maybe I am bad with kids.”  
“Guess there are things you aren’t good at, Ushiwaka-Chan. By the way, what were you doing at the bakery?”  
“I was buying this as an apology gift.” Ushijima said as he handed the milk bread to Oikawa. Instead of taking it though, Oikawa stared at him as if he grew two heads.   
“I realized that what I said was wrong. You do not have to set for me. No matter how much I think it is a waste of your talent, it is your choice to not play volleyball.” Ushijima stated while still holding the bread out to Oikawa.   
“You think I’m talented?”   
“ Yes, Oikawa. That is why I knew Shiratorizawa was the better choice for you. You could have shined at our school.”  
“Annnd we’re back. You almost got me there Ushiwaka. You see, not all plants need fertile soil as you say. We can grow just fine without it.”  
“But you did not make it to nationals”  
“You didn’t either. Doesn’t that mean that it’s not a matter of soil but the plant’s ability to grow?” Oikawa’s words stunned Ushijima. He had not thought about his school losing as a lack of ability from his team.  
“I’m gonna go. See ya, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa snatched the milk bread from his hand and walked towards a park near their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!   
> I am not an expert on surgery or medical stuff so pls don't hold anything against me :D again, not beta'd. Hope you enjoy reading!

After the milk bread incident, things were back to normal. Well, if normal can be considered as Oikawa not avoiding him anymore. Though Oikawa still sleeps in when Ushijima goes to his morning class, there were some evenings where Oikawa would be at his desk with an open textbook. They haven’t touched upon the subject of Oikawa playing volleyball since that day but Ushijima takes it to be a sensitive subject. So if he can continue this unspoken treaty between them by avoiding the topic then that topic is no more. Besides, volleyball team tryouts were happening already so it’s too late to convince Oikawa.

Ushijima’s eyes shot open to a low moan. He was not a believer of the supernatural but, he was a kid once. As Ushijima focused on the sound again, he found out that it was coming from Oikawa’s bed. Should he interfere? It can just be Oikawa pleasuring himself. That was probably what was going on. As Ushijima closed his eyes to sleep once again, the moan continued but this time, followed by a painful whimper. Ok, definitely should interfere now.   
“Oikawa. Wake up.” Ushijima attempted to wake Oikawa up but Oikawa’s body was so unnaturally hot that Ushijima could feel the heat radiating despite not touching him. Grabbing Oikawa’s shoulder, Ushijima turned Oikawa onto his backs. Oikawa was shivering while sweating profusely.   
“Hurts….” Oikawa mumbled.  
“Where? Where does it hurt?” Ushijima tried to think of what can cause a fever but also cause unbearable pain.   
“Owwww” Oikawa seemed to still be asleep but his arms were wrapped around his middle so Ushijima pressed his hands against Oikawa’s abdomen, feeling for a tender spot. As he touched Oikawa’s lower right, Oikawa let out a shout and his eyes were wide open.   
“Are you ok? What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know. It feels as if my stomach is burning.” Oikawa managed to squeak out while clenching his abdomen.   
“Ok there’s a hospital across the campus, can you walk?”   
“Let me try.” Oikawa shakingly threw his legs on the floor to stand up. He managed to last 5 seconds before his legs gave out and his face was aiming for the floor. Ushijima grabbed Oikawa around the waist just as Oikawa’s knees were about to hit the floor.  
“Oikawa? Oikawa? Hey.” Ushijima attempted to wake Oikawa but he was out like a light. Ushijima maneuvered his body so that he can piggy back Oikawa to the hospital. And wow. Oikawa looked light but he was packed with muscles. With that thought, Ushijima rushed to the ER as fast as he could.   
“Hi sir, are you his family?” The nurse approached Ushijima as he was waiting outside the patient room. Apparently Oikawa had a burst appendix and needed emergency surgery.   
“I am not. I am his roommate.”   
“Do you have any contact with his family? We need to know if he has any pre-existing condition before we begin his surgery.”   
“I am not sure if he does have any. I will try to find a way to contact his family.”  
“Please do, we can’t operate without this information.” At that statement, Ushijima quickly pulled out his phone to see if he had any contact in common with Oikawa. Kageyama, Tobio went to the same middle school as Oikawa so maybe Kageyama had Iwaizumi’s number. After five rings, a sleepy voice mumbled “Hello….?”  
“Kageyama, Tobio. This is Ushijima.”  
“Ushijima-san, I apologize if I sound rude but you do realize it is 2am right?”  
“This is urgent, Kageyama. Oikawa needs to undergo surgery but he can’t unless I get his medical history. Do you have Iwaizumi’s number?”  
“Uh, yes I do actually. He gave it to me during middle school.”   
“Great, please text it over. Thank you.”  
“No problem, Ushijima-san. Will you… please update me on Oikawa’s condition?”   
“Of course. Good night, Kageyama.”  
“Good night, Ushijima-san.” 

In a moment, a text from Kageyama arrived with Iwaizumi’s contact. He had heard Iwaizumi went overseas so hopefully the time difference isn’t too great. Thankfully, a hesitant “Hello?” was heard after two rings.  
“Iwaizumi? This is Ushijima.”  
“What the hell? How did you get my number??”  
“Kageyama gave it to me. Oikawa needs to undergo surgery right now and the doctors are asking for medical history. Do you know of any conditions?”  
“Holy shit how about starting with that? Uh, Oikawa has a bad knee but that’s it. He’s perfectly healthy otherwise. Is he ok? What’s wrong with him?”  
“He needs to take out his appendix. They said it is a routine surgery and that it should be safe.”  
“That trashykawa, always reckless with his body. I’ll send you his parent’s number after this so you can inform them.”  
“That would be great. Thank you.”  
“Hey uh thanks for doing this. I know he wasn’t particularly fond of rooming with you and he voiced that to you but thanks for taking care of him. Not sure if you know but he’s alone in Tokyo so you’re probably the closest thing to home he’s got.”   
“It is something anyone would do. I am sorry for disturbing you. Have a good day.”   
“Thanks, you too.” Click. So Oikawa was all alone too? Ushijima assumed that with how long he stayed out at night, Oikawa already had plenty of friends. If this were the case, then they should probably stick together. Well that’s a problem for another day. Right now, Ushijima has to track down the nurse and let her know of Oikawa’s medical history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some developments! I'm trying out on including Oikawa's narrative but lmk if it's confusing.... As always, not beta'd and thanks for reading!

“Son? Wake up.” The doctor had shaken Ushijima awake.   
“My apologies, Doctor. Is everything ok?”  
“The operation went well. Your friend just needs to be on bed rest for 2 weeks to properly let the stitches heal. We’re keeping him for observation for 24 hours so he’ll be released tomorrow morning. Visitation hours don't start until 7 am and he probably won’t wake up until like 10 am. Why don’t you go get some rest and come back? ”   
“Thank you so much, Doctor.” Ushijima watched as the doctor walked away. Might as well go back to the dorm since he can’t wait here. Hopefully Oikawa will feel better when he comes back. 

Ushijima had wanted to be there when Oikawa woke up. He had emailed his professors about missing classes, asked the coach to miss tryouts even though he knows he’ll be benched for the first month of the season, and updated Kageyama and Iwaizumi about Oikawa. But on his way to the hospital, a grandma stopped him to reach for her cat that was stuck in the trees. While he could reach the branch easily, the kitty wasn’t cooperating. After much coaxing, the kitty finally allowed him to carry it down. By then, he was sure Oikawa had woken up already. Something he can tell Oikawa didn’t like by the way Oikawa was talking to him.  
“Oh. I thought you had abandoned me.”  
“I would never do that to you, Oikawa.”  
“Relax, it’s a joke. I’m a big kid. I can take care of myself.”  
“I believe you can. I merely just wished to be here when you woke up so you would not feel lonely.” Oikawa simply stared at him instead of replying.   
“You sure are honest, Ushiwaka.”   
“Honesty is the best policy.”   
“That’s not what I meant but sure, honesty is the best policy.” Oikawa laughed and just like that, the quiet treaty they had set up returned. Oikawa alternated between school stuff and Netflix using his laptop that Ushijima brought while Ushijima copied notes he missed from today’s lecture. Ushijima hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until his stomach growled.  
“Oikawa, I-” Oikawa was quietly snoring while his laptop continued playing a documentary about aliens. The sunlight was shining on his face at an angle that accentuated his cheekbones. The warm fall breeze ruffled his hair on its way to Ushijima. Hmm, was Oikawa always this good looking? Oikawa definitely had a lot of fangirls so Ushijima knows objectively, Oikawa was handsome. Subjectively, he had not bothered to look at Oikawa’s face. But now that he has a chance, Ushijima admits that Oikawa looks good- subjectively and objectively. Oh, his heart skipped a beat. That’s been happening a lot lately…. Maybe he can resolve it with some food. With that thought, Ushijima left a note for Oikawa then headed out in search of dinner. 

When Ushijima returned, a group of people were surrounding Oikawa’s bed. At the sound of the door opening, four pairs of eyes turned towards him. Never the one for attention, Ushijima smiled as friendly as he could.   
“Oh my gosh, you look like you hate your life Ushiwaka” Oikawa laughed. “Don’t worry, this is just my family, you can stop looking like you bit into a lemon.” Ushijima relaxed at Oikawa’s words. As a kid, he was taught to always be polite and kind towards strangers which was hard since he could not portray his intentions well. But with Oikawa’s presence, it was a lot easier to let go of what he has been taught as normal.   
“This is my mom and dad. This is my sister and my cute, little-” “I’M NOT CUTE OR LITTLE” “-nephew, Takeru.”   
“Nice to meet you all.” Ushijima bowed respectfully.   
“Thank you for taking care of him while we’re away, Ushijima-kun. Tooru told us how you brought him to the hospital and has been with him the whole time.” Mama Oikawa gave a bow towards Ushijima to which Ushijima returned immediately.   
“Anyone would have done the same. It is not much.”   
“Since you’re back, Ushijima-kun, we’ll leave briefly to check into a hotel. We rushed over here as soon as we could and haven’t looked into accommodations yet. Would you please continue staying by Tooru until we get back? We should be back fairly quickly.” Papa Oikawa asked Ushijima.  
“Of course, please take your time.” Ushijima bowed while Oikawa waved to his family.   
“Right, so carrying someone across the campus towards the hospital isn’t much nor is missing school much. Wait, you didn’t miss tryouts did you?”Oikawa asked Ushijima as soon as his family left the room.   
“I did miss tryouts but the coach said as long as I return next week, I’ll only be benched for a month.”  
“BENCHED FOR A MONTH? Are you crazy??? Why didn’t you just go??? I just had a minor surgery, I’m not- OWWW- dying.”   
“Are you ok? Do you need me to call the nurse??”Ushijima panickedly hovered his hands on either side of Oikawa’s waist.   
“It’s fine, I just can’t move a lot.”  
“This is why I chose to not go to tryouts today.” Ushijima said calmly. Oikawa opened his mouth to argue but both of them know that it’ll be futile. Though Oikawa was smiling with his family, Ushijima could see the cracks behind the mask. It’s the same little slips that occur on Oikawa’s face when he’s losing but still have to maintain the team’s spirit.   
“It’s ok, Oikawa. You don’t have to keep smiling.” Ushijima commented as he looked at Oikawa.   
“Yeah... you have no friends to tell how weak I am so I guess it’s fine to complain. My right side hurts like hell. Whatever painkillers they’re giving isn’t working. The hospital food tastes like shit. It’s only a month into the semester but I’m gonna be so behind when I finally do go back to school. Iwa-chan is abroad. My family is at least a two hour train ride away. I barely know anyone here. Gosh, this sucks.” Oikawa hadn’t meant to unload all of that onto Ushijima but once it started, he couldn’t stop his outpour of words and tears. A soft tissue touched Oikawa’s cheek. Stunned, he looked as Ushijima gently wiped away his tears.   
“You have me.” Ushijima smiled at Oikawa. Oikawa always knew Ushijima had some fangirls so he was objectively attractive. But subjectively? Ushijima was just like his name, a cow. A tall, muscular cow who looks pretty cute when he smiles. Wow, the painkillers must be messing with his head instead of stopping the pain. Oikawa hurriedly grabbed the tissue from Ushijima’s hand.   
“Uh thanks, I guess. Don’t you have class tomorrow? You should go back and sleep early.” Oikawa looked everywhere except Ushijima.   
“I took this whole week off so the professors will email me the lecture notes. Also, I have to stay here until your family comes back. Besides it is only 7 so I will not be able to sleep.” Ushijima said as he looked at his watch. Why did Oikawa want him to go back? Did he annoy Oikawa somehow?   
“Did you want to be alone? I can leave if you would like.” Ushijima asked Oikawa.   
“No, I uh just don’t blame me if you fall behind.”  
“No worries, the consequences of my actions are mine only. You will not be blamed.” Ushijima stated.  
“Why do you talk like you’re 30 years old?”  
“I am merely being polite.”   
“Ok you’re 18, use some contraction at least.”  
“It is not formal.”  
“You’ve known me since middle school, I think we’re way past formal.”  
“But we are not friends.” Ushijima’s statement washed over both of them like a bucket of cold water. Ushijima was always drawn to Oikawa’s skills as a volleyball player. But now that he thinks about it, it was not just Oikawa’s skills that drew him in; it was Oikawa himself. Oikawa’s volleyball skills drew Ushijima’s attention but Oikawa kept it there. How nice would it be to be a part of Oikawa’s orbit.   
Oikawa was also having an existential crisis. His sworn enemy isn’t as bad as he thought. Ushiwaka just isn’t the type to convey his feelings well. Well he knows this now but back in middle school and high school, Ushiwaka was an asshole. But now, he wasn’t that bad. He took care of Oikawa well, very well in fact. Ah this is too stressful to think about right now.   
“We’re friends.” Oikawa mumbled.   
“Pardon?”   
“I said we’re friends. That’s the last time I’m saying it.” Oikawa laid back down on the bed with his back towards Ushijima to hide his blush. Too bad he couldn’t see Ushijima’s shook face.   
“Ok. We are friends.” Ushijima smiled at Oikawa.   
“We’re.”  
“We’re friends.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly, life has been crazy.... As always not beta'ed but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Thank you for working hard.” Ushijima said to his team while bowing. He was back at tryouts but he knew it was only formalities since the coach had personally recruited him even before he chose this university. As he walked to pick up food for him and Oikawa, he mused about his new friendship with Oikawa. Oikawa’s family left a couple of days after his discharge from the hospital. Ushijima knew how important family is to Oikawa so even though it was cramped and a bit invasive of his living space, he welcomed Oikawa’s family to visit anytime during their stay. Oikawa still had his mask on with his family and it only came off at night with Ushijima; something Ushijima basked in. It was nice to finally talk to Oikawa without fighting. There are many things Ushijima does not know but one thing he knows for sure is that he will treasure this friendship for a long time to come. If that friend can stay alive for that long.   
“What are you doing??” Ushijima ran towards Oikawa, who was slumped by the base of the stairs to their dorm.   
“Hello, Ushiwaka-chan. Don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the view of healthy people walking by.”  
“Oikawa, you know you’re supposed to stay in bed until they take out your stitches.” Ushiwaka grabbed Oikawa by the waist to upright him.   
“Well, tell that to my stomach.” At that, Ushijima looked at him while still supporting his weight.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know tryouts would take long. I’ll be sure to leave more food by your nightstand, Oikawa.”  
“No… that’s not… ahhh don’t make me feel guilty Ushiwaka. It has nothing to do with you. I’m just frustrated that I can’t do much by myself. Honestly, with how athletic I am, this surgery shouldn’t be getting in my way like this.”  
“Surgeries aren’t to be underestimated. It’s hard for the body to adjust to something major. I know it’s hard but just let me take care of you, Oikawa.” Ushijima said earnestly.   
A long pause followed. “Why are you so good to me? It makes me hate myself more for how I treated you in high school.”   
“That’s the past, this is now.” Ushijima stated.  
“Where did you even get that, Ushiwaka-chan? Pinterest?” Oikawa said with a smile.   
“I don’t know what Pinterest is.” Ushijima returned with a confused look.  
“It’s ok, I’ll show you. For now, help me up the stairs please.” With that, Ushijima supported Oikawa all the way back to their dorm. 

Since that night, Ushijima always left snacks on Oikawa’s night stand before he headed out for the day. After practice, Ushijima would pick up food for the two of them and they would enjoy their dinner together while conversing about anything from favorite colors to dealing with homesickness. Time went by just like that and Oikawa recovered enough to attend class in person.   
“I can’t wait to go back to class in person. Virtual lectures only help to a certain point.” Oikawa said excitedly as he breathed in the cool fall air.   
“Are you sure you’ll be ok? The doctor said don’t push yourself. Maybe you should rest one more day?” Ushijima was more restless about Oikawa’s condition than Oikawa himself.   
“I’ll be fine! You’re walking with me to class and coming to get me. If anything happens, you’ll be here so don’t worry too much.”   
“But what about in class?”  
“I’m surrounded by like 100 people in class. One of them should have the common sense of calling an ambulance if something happens to me.” Oikawa said as he watched a leaf fall.  
“.... ok….” Ushijima said solemnly.   
“Well, this is my stop. Don’t worry, Ushiwaka-chan. It’ll take much more than an appendicitis to take me out.” Oikawa gestured to himself.   
“Mmn, you’re right.” Ushijima gave a small smile to Oikawa.   
“Uh I guess I’ll see you after class. Bye.” Oikawa said with a red face. Was he sick? Why was his face red? Ushijima was still worried but if Oikawa said he was ok then he must be ok. With that thought, he left for his own class. 

As Oikawa settled into his seat, his classmates surrounded him to inquire about his well being. Ever the charismatic person, Oikawa answered them charmingly. Until a question popped up about a certain person.   
“Hey who was walking you to class just now?” It was Tsuyoshi Ayumi, a classmate known for her looks and brains.   
“That was my roommate, Ushijima.”   
“He’s pretty cute. Does he have a girlfriend?” Oikawa was stunned at the question. Well, it’s only natural that a tall and muscular guy like Ushijima will catch the attention of girls right? But why was he reluctant to tell Ayumi that Ushijma was single?   
“I don’t think so ahaha. He’s actually very antisocial. If you’re into fun guys, he’s not the one.” Oikawa tried to brush it off.  
“So he’s not talkative? That’s fine, I can talk enough for the both of us!” What? That’s all Ayumi got from his statement? And she’s one of the smarter ones in the class?   
“Uh yeah he’s not talkative but he’s also not very into hanging out with people either.”   
“Well he’s hanging out with you. He even walked you to class. I bet he’s been taking care of you during this tough time. Maybe I just need to get to know him. You think you can introduce me to him?” Wow first day back and he’s being forced to play matchmaker. This girl is gonna be sorely disappointed.   
“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Let’s meet around 6 at the library. We usually grab dinner together so you can join us.”   
“Yay! Thank you, Oikawa-kun!”   
“No problem.” Oikawa sighed. He hopes Ushijima makes it as painless as possible so that he doesn’t get a second hand embarrassment.


End file.
